1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suitcase devices and more particularly pertains to a new suitcase device for which includes extendable legs for allowing the suitcase to be used as a work surface or desk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of collapsible work area devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,498 describes a collapsible desk assembly which may be folded up into a carrying case. Another type of collapsible work area device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,117 and include a paper support area which had a plurality of telescoping legs attached thereto. Another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,022 and includes combined carrying case and a table.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a generally conventional suitcase which may be used as a desk by extending legs outwardly of the suitcase. This will allow a traveler to use the suitcase as a desk while waiting at an airport or during other times when work space is needed.